


В другой вселенной

by MasterIota



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: — Эй. Как знаешь, но я считаю, что вы двое друг другу отлично подошли бы.Кара ошеломленно кивнула, краснея, и Сара, сочувственно похлопав ее по плечу, направилась вниз за новой порцией виски.





	В другой вселенной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in another world it could be us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913115) by [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise). 



Может быть, Кара и ответила Барри довольно легкомысленно — Алекс будет в порядке, сколько бы ни выпила, — но, на деле, она следила за тем, как они с Сарой Лэнс опрокидывают шот за шотом в открытом мини-баре. Следила с балкона прямо над ними. И они были ужасно близко. Кара покачала головой. После разрыва помолвки и всего остального Алекс заслуживала передышку. И, может быть, идти на свадьбу в такой момент было не слишком хорошей идеей. Но Алекс была взрослой и могла принимать собственные решения, хоть это и не мешало Каре беспокоиться. Она приглядывала за Алекс. И за Сарой, которая составляла Алекс компанию.

На маленьком, уединенном балконе Кара стояла одна: с задумчивой улыбкой потягивала содовую, глядя на кафе.

Барри Аллен и Айрис Уэст.

В другом мире и ей могло бы так повезти.

Она смотрела, как Айрис принимает все новые и новые поздравления, пока ее отец гордо заявляет: как хорошо, что они наконец вместе, о, он всегда знал, что это случится, он видел, как они взрослели, и знал, что в конце концов они станут парой.

Кара склонила голову, пытаясь представить, какой была бы Элиза на свадьбе Алекс.

И рядом с Алекс она воображала не Мэгги.

Она покачала головой, отгоняя фантазию.

Лучше было на этом не зацикливаться. Не сейчас, когда Алекс все еще страдает, а у самой Кары смутные перспективы с бывшим, вернувшимся из будущего в компании своей жены. Думать о нем было проще, чем о том, что могло бы быть с Алекс.

Кара снова посмотрела вниз и увидела Алекс в другой компании. С доктором Кейтлин Сноу. Кара слегка напрягла слух и, услышав, как они обсуждают науку и разницу между биологией инопланетян и мета, хихикнула. На любой Земле Алекс, даже порядком набравшаяся, оставалась ужасным ботаником.

— Привет.

Кара, широко распахнув глаза, обернулась.

— О, Сара. Привет.

Сара приподняла брови, опираясь на перила возле Кары.

— Не думала, что смогу к тебе подкрасться, Супергерл.

— Ну, я не всегда "супер", — Кара пожала плечами. — А ты профессиональная убийца. Тебя учили подкрадываться, разве нет?

— Хорошо сказано, — Сара посмотрела вниз и хмыкнула. — Уверена, что причина не в том, что ты отвлеклась?

Она подалась вперед, глядя, как Алекс опустошает очередной стакан вместе с Кейтлин.

— У нее нелегкие времена, — сказала Кара. И напряженно улыбнулась, когда Алекс тяжело привалилась к стулу, поднимая следующий стакан скотча.

— О да, невеста. Бывшая невеста.

— Она тебе рассказала?

— Немного, — Сара толкнула ее бедром, и они обе оперлись на перила, глядя на Алекс.

— Очень хорошо, — Кара, слегка нахмурившись, подняла очки.

— Знаешь, я рада, что стою сейчас здесь, — сказала Сара с кривой улыбкой. И посмотрела на Кару так понимающе, что та заподозрила: в Лиге Убийц обучают еще и чтению мыслей. — По крайней мере, не чувствую себя так, будто у меня мишень для лазеров на спине, — она качнула стаканом в сторону Кейтлин. Киллер Фрост. — Кажется, теперь это кто-то жаростойкий.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — сказала Кара, одним глотком допивая содовую.

— Ревность идет немногим, но в твоем случае это даже мило, — Сара покачала головой и деланно рассмеялась. — Брось, я знаю такие взгляды. Не раз замечала. К тому же, ты готова распинаться об Алекс почти бесконечно.

Кара покраснела, избегая пронзительного взгляда Сары.

— Я... Имею в виду, почему бы и нет, она лучшее... — она бросила взгляд вниз.

Алекс по-прежнему болтала с Кейтлин, не выпуская из рук стакана со скотчем, который она, определенно, уже пару раз осушила.

— Я понимаю, что ты в ней нашла.

Кара посмотрела на Сару, скользящую взглядом вверх и вниз по фигуре Алекс, и стиснула зубы, заставляя рассеяться вспыхнувший в глазах жар.

— О, это была совершенно обычная реакция на человека, заглядевшегося на твою приемную сестру, — сказала Сара, приподнимая бровь.

Кара моргнула. Красная пелена перед ее глазами слегка рассеялась, кровь отлила от лица с быстрым биением сердца, и она, сдержавшись, не стала вытирать липкие руки о платье — это сказало бы о том, что она нервничает, даже обычному человеку.

— Я, — Кара сглотнула, прикидывая, не выдавить ли ей из себя очередную ложь, даже если Сару обучили искусству языка тела. Она прогнулась, признала поражение: зачем врать человеку с другой Земли? — Сара...

Сара изобразила, что застегивает рот.

— Не беспокойся, я сохраню твою тайну, — она толкнула Кару плечом в плечо. — Как давно ты любишь ее?

Дыхание Кары сбилось, и она навалилась на перила, просто глядя на Алекс, кружащуюся вокруг буфета.

— Всегда, — она выдохнула, чувствуя как с души падает камень. — Кажется, что всегда, я имею в виду... Не знаю, как это началось. Это просто... случилось.

— Эй, это нормально.

— Нет. Люди... — Кара покачала головой. — Когда я узнала, что Элиза и Джеримайя собирались...Я не знала, что это значило, когда они взяли меня к себе. Я не знала, что они хотят видеть нас... сестрами.

— Сколько тебе было, когда ты попала на Землю?

— На Криптоне возраст считают иначе, но я должна была пойти в седьмой класс.

Сара втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и похлопала Кару по руке.

— Ох, детка. Средняя школа.

— Я знаю! — Кара потерла затылок, вспоминая все неверные шаги, сделанные не ею-пришельцем, а ею-подростком.

— О, ладно. И ты просто влюбилась в дочь приютившей тебя семьи. Пустяки.

— Хах, пустяки, — Кара фыркнула. — Это просто... довольно странно?

Сара хмыкнула, указывая на счастливых жениха и невесту.

— Знаешь, должна сказать, что, с учетом того, чью свадьбу мы празднуем, говорить подобное о том, что ты в нее влюблена... довольно лицемерно.

— Д-да, конечно.

— Эй. Как знаешь, но я считаю, что вы двое друг другу отлично подошли бы.

Кара ошеломленно кивнула, краснея, и Сара, сочувственно похлопав ее по плечу, направилась вниз за новой порцией виски. Кара посмотрела на Алекс, к которой присоединилась еще пара девушек — все подвыпившие и явно проводящие время лучше, чем Кара. В какой-то другой вселенной, быть может, она набралась бы решимости признаться, и, быть может, в той вселенной, все они праздновали бы их с Алекс свадьбу.

Кара крепко зажмурилась.

Ей, кажется, понадобится тот особенно сильный алкоголь для мета-людей.

Чтобы забыть уверения Сары. Чтобы забыть, почему она здесь. Чтобы забыть: в их вселенной нет ни единого шанса, что у нее получится добиться Алекс, как Барри добился Айрис.

***

 

Кара проснулась от звука глухого удара.

Она зашипела. Язык приклеился к небу, такому сухому, что Кара могла бы, наверное, осушить целое озеро, и этого не хватило бы, чтобы утолить жажду. Она прижала к макушке подушку, закрываясь от солнечных лучей, которые, конечно же, только усиливали пульсацию под веками.

Кара облизнула потрескавшиеся губы.

Она больше никогда не станет смеяться над Алекс с ее похмельем.

Почему алкоголь для мета-людей подействовал на нее сильнее алгорианского ликера?

Она смутно припомнила, как Уолли сказал ей, что это — ракетное топливо. Тогда она подумала, что это гипербола, но теперь готова была поверить: действительно, ракетное топливо.

Кара застонала, спихнула подушку с лица, повернулась на бок, прищурилась, глядя на солнце, уже делающее свое дело — пробуждающее ее, исцеляющее головную боль.

— Блядь...

Кара моргнула и посмотрела на Алекс: та сидела на полу, завернувшись в простыню, и выглядела испуганной.

— Алекс? — зевнула Кара, вытягивая руки над головой. — Рао, я больше никогда не буду пить ракетное топливо.

Было странно, что Алекс не поддразнила ее, а встретила молчанием лучший момент для подколок по поводу первого в жизни похмелья.

— Алекс?

Кара села, и простыня соскользнула с нее, открывая платье, в котором она была прошлой ночью: теперь совершенно измятое от того, что в нем спали, и наполовину стащенное с нее, как если бы кто-то пытался ее раздеть.

Она нахмурилась и огляделась вокруг: стандартный гостиничный номер, платье Алекс, скомканное в конце кровати, и сама Алекс, яростно кутающаяся в простыню, чтобы прикрыть наготу.

И Кару прошибло воспоминаниями.

Прошлая ночь, вечеринка Барри и Айрис, Алекс выпила столько, что Каре пришлось увести ее, несмотря на то, что она сама получила колбу "ракетного топлива" от Уолли и Циско.

И... белые пятна. Кара потерла глаза.

Гостиничный номер... и...

Кара подавилась вдохом.

Она поцеловала... или Алекс поцеловала ее? Это не имело значения, потому что они целовались — или, скорее, обжимались, как подростки, и... Кара покраснела. На кровати они точно не просто тискались, и... Кара не могла вспомнить большей части произошедшего, только горячие вспышки возбуждения по всему телу, и губы Алекс на шее, на груди, и мягкость ее кожи...

— Алекс...

Кара посмотрела на нее, почти собравшую свою одежду и обувь и, кажется, готовую к бегству. Не то чтобы Алекс могла сбежать от нее домой — здесь у них не было дома, а маленький прибор, способный вернуть их в их вселенную, оставался у Кары.

Она тотчас использовала супрескорость: остановила Алекс там, где она стояла, схватила ее запястья.

— Пожалуйста, просто... — Алекс не могла посмотреть ей в глаза.

— Мы должны об этом поговорить.

Кара отчаянно вцепилась в Алекс, в идею о том, как могут сложиться их отношения... И в то, что Алекс пьяно шептала ей: я люблю тебя, Кара, так сильно, о, слишком сильно.

И она признавалась Алекс: не помню дней, когда я не любила тебя.

Кара взяла ее лицо в ладони и потянула, пока не смогла заглянуть Алекс в глаза. И она увидела, увидела правду, увидела беззащитность Алекс, и испуг в ее глазах — от того, что Кара теперь знала тоже.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова сказала Кара, — я люблю тебя, Алекс.

Алекс сглотнула. Правда, возможно, разрушала, но Кара была рядом, чтобы собрать ее заново. Чтобы собрать их обеих.


End file.
